Cómo Mentir
by Ale-chan
Summary: La primera vez que Hibari mintió sobre algo importante fue cuando Gokudera despertó en su cama sin recuerdo alguno de cómo fue que llegó ahí. 1859. Traducción del inglés al español del fic How to Call a Bluff escrito por Pyrodynamo.


**Cómo Mentir**

[pre-track]

Es un diálogo clásico en todas las películas blanco y negro; _"Oh, siempre te he amado."_ a excepción de que él aprieta sus puños y piensa, _no, no del mismo modo en el que yo lo he hecho_.

* * *

><p>Rara vez es fácil hacer limpieza. Hibari odia las secuelas porque usualmente hay mucho desastre que recoger, líneas sueltas que anotar y piezas que volver a poner en su lugar. Esa vez no fue diferente. Fue sólo un diferente tipo de desastre.<p>

"Esto nunca pasó." Repitió Gokudera desde el otro lado de la cama. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en las sábanas y Hibari pretendió no darse cuenta de cómo las manos del menor temblaban ligeramente. Mañana después de la resaca; un dolor de cabeza se avecinaba, la culpabilidad le llenaría las entrañas de bilis, el _no pude_, _no debí_ y el _nunca más_.

Hibari no dijo nada y apretó los labios. Gokudera se revolvió un poco. La camisa suelta se frunció sobre la palidez de su piel. Pero aquella prenda no era parte de su guardarropa. Si se dio cuenta y se preguntó por qué la traía puesta (debe, tiene que), no lo dijo pero Hibari no le obligó. Lucía pálido y frágil y enfermo de arrepentimiento y Hibari no pensó en cómo podría besarlo si tan solo se inclinara un poco.

"Yo…" La voz de Gokudera se rompió. El exceso de alcohol dolía, el inicio de la náusea y el jugo gástrico, o tal vez una voz áspera y afónica por los placeres ilícitos. El menor no le miró a los ojos. "Yo… yo me iré ahora."

Hibari mantuvo su mirada en el lugar donde yacían las ropas de Gokudera: a sus pies. De ser un hombre menos orgulloso hubiera dicho algo estúpido como _quédate_, o incluso un _si a ti no te importa, me gustaría sujetarte por un poco más_. El golpe de gracia de toda película romántica, toda novela de bolsillo.

Pero ésta no era una obra maestra del séptimo arte, no era una pantalla de plata. Hibari no intentaba verle, tan solo fijó su mirada en la ropa del menor (aún olía a él), su boca permaneció cerrada y no dijo nada cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se cerró. Nada.

Termina de limpiar. Son las dos cincuenta y nueve.

* * *

><p>[primer track]<p>

_No es culpa de nadie, _piensa, _pero estoy tan solo._

* * *

><p>Después de aquel día algo se rompió en su interior, se fue a la deriva y se descompuso porque, después de aquel día, Gokudera no pudo dejar de pensar en él.<p>

El asunto es que Gokudera no recordaba qué fue lo que sucedió. Realmente _no podía hacerlo. _No se debía a una amnesia temporal o a la negación. Cuando intentaba recordar, lo único que lograba ver era una imagen borrosa de alcohol y lucecitas resplandeciendo como brillantina detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Hay palabras confusas, mitad recordadas, mitad imaginadas, como viejas y desgastadas postales de junio deslavadas por la lluvia y arrugadas por los años. Su mente era un abre cartas sin filo.

Aún así, a veces, miraba a Hibari. Observaba sus manos y se preguntaba cómo es que se hubieran sentido sobre su piel y si acaso lo disfrutó. A veces despertaba jadeando, su piel ardiente y ajustada en ciertos lugares, lamentándose por el modo en el que soñó su coraza abriéndose por el lacerante calor de una lengua, cómo fue besado hasta el punto de llorar, cómo su garganta se irritó por jadear y-

Aquellos eran sueños, sólo sueños, pero cada vez que veía al mayor pensaba _tal vez él también sueñe conmigo, _y -y era estúpido porque fue él el que le dijo a Hibari que se olvidara del asunto pero ahora lo único que Gokudera quería hacer era preguntarle sobre lo que él podía recordar y confirmar cuántos de sus sueños sucedieron en realidad.

También era ahora que comenzaba a darse cuenta, o tal vez apenas lo aceptaba, de lo atractivo que era el otro muchacho, de lo guapo que lucía cuando vestía negro, girando un poco la cabeza para que la luz iluminara su barbilla. A veces Gokudera estudiaba el cómo sus hombros se curveaban, la sinuosidad de su columna vertebral, el desinteresado y grácil aire que exudaba. Y se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo, examinando el familiar y exagerado brillo de sus ojos verdes y su cabello plateado y pensaba, _al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podría quererte?_

Gokudera no podía explicar el mal presentimiento que corroía su pecho; el dolor, a veces, cuando debía odiar a Hibari por haberlo utilizado. No era un despertar repentino, más bien era el alba de la aceptación de lo que siempre estuvo ahí, como un niño abriendo una caja de juguetes viejos por primera vez después de muchos años. La Pequeña Lulú usando tacones y un Sex on the Beach, montados en la misma camioneta que las estrellas de papel y Peter Pan. Estaba tan solo que se repugnaba por ello y mientras más miraba a Hibari, más pensaba que estaba- que tal vez podría-

"Hey," Dijo entonces Yamamoto, asomando su cabeza al recibidor de la base. Gokudera volteó a verle, sorprendido; había dicho que no regresaría sino hasta dentro de una hora. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuvo frente al televisor apagado, como esperando que éste le dijera qué era lo que tenía que hacer. "Te acabas de enojar con los chicos, ¿no es así?"

"Yo-" Gokudera empezó a hablar pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. Perdió su mirada en el tapiz del sofá, pensando en cómo Kyoko y Tsuna escogieron los colores y en lo felices que se veían. El saber que no tenía a nadie le hacía sentir algo ajeno y hueco en el pecho. Dolía más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. "Sólo estoy- cansado."

"Bueno," respondió el muchacho más alto, deslizándose por el sofá hasta estar a su lado, "Hay alguien que quisiera decirte algo; si no te importa."

El niño creció para ser aún más desaliñado, alargado cuando antes solía ser regordete; las chicas solían pensar que era adorable. Sin embargo, aún no había madurado lo suficiente como para dejar de usar la mirada de perrito triste como arma. Gokudera suspiró cuando descubrió a Lambo escondiéndose detrás de un cojín en algún lugar sobre el hombro de Yamamoto.

"Niño," Dijo Gokudera con cansancio. "Ni siquiera te grité."

"Sí, pero," Insistió Lambo, pero falló en continuar y después hizo algo muy extraño: gateó sobre los cojines y empujó su rostro contra algún lugar del abdomen de Gokudera y alzó sus manos en lo más parecido a un abrazo que el niño de ocho años pudo ofrecer. La calidez de su mejilla atravesó la camisa de Gokudera. Dijo entonces con voz apagada, "Ya no hablas con I-pin ni conmigo. ¿Ya no nos quieres?"

"Oh", Dijo Gokudera, su voz sonando extraña y distante y totalmente diferente a la real. "Oh, niño." Puso una mano en la pequeña nuca y notó cómo Yamamoto le miraba, su garganta extrañamente cerrada y supo que el hecho de que no les hablara a los miembros más jóvenes de la Familia no era precisamente lo que preocupaba al espadachín.

"¿Fue algo que hicimos?", dijo el niño, escuchándose realmente pequeño, y Gokudera lo acercó un poco más a sí mismo y cerró los ojos.

"No, no es nada de eso." Susurró y después sólo, "Lo siento."

"Hey", Repitió Yamamoto, cálido, posando su brazo alrededor de sus hombres como si no tuvieran diecinueve años, casi veinte. Como si aún fuesen niños, como si las cosas todavía fuesen sencillas y como si nada doliera, "Hey, todavía estamos aquí. Estamos aquí, ¿verdad? Vas a estar bien."

"Si," Respondió Gokudera, su voz rompiéndose porque su preocupación le dolía aunque fuese con un dolor agradable. Intentó sonreír a pesar de que no creyó conseguirlo, a pesar de que se rompía por dentro.

* * *

><p>Hibari observa. Es bueno en ello; sólo mirar, sin palabras –memorizando, imaginando, materializando imágenes mudas por el deseo. No dice nada, nunca menciona aquella noche, nunca mira a Gokudera más de lo usual, nunca le toca más de lo necesario. No le trata diferente a como lo hacía antes pero a pesar de todo, algunas cosas cambian.<p>

Gokudera huye de él, como un animal asustado que apenas ahora descubre el peligro encapsulado en la tóxica palabra _consecuencia._ Consigue eludir a Hibari por completo, ya sea entregando mensajes en su oficina o trabajando juntos. De algún modo siempre ocupado cada que Hibari pasa frente a su oficina o después de que Tsunayoshi dé por terminada una reunión. Ahora duerme en su propio departamento, a diferencia de en la base. Su ausencia es una clara señal de culpabilidad y de arrepentimiento atormentando su conciencia como un anillo devuelto tras terminar una relación. Es frustrante pero no hay nada que Hibari pueda hacer al respecto. Él observa y le duele.

Hay una estrecha línea que les separa y que provoca que Hibari odie el divisorio caparazón que protege lo que alguna vez fue casi natural. A veces se enoja tanto que quiere hacer cosas. Quiere empujar a Gokudera y sacudirlo y hacerle entender. Quiere decirle al Guardián de la Lluvia que no puede tocarlo nunca más; el odio provocado por la amargura hace que la presencia del moreno sea casi insoportable. Hibari le tiene resentimiento porque actúa como si él y Gokudera fuesen buenos amigos, como si supiera todo lo que hay que saber de él. Y le odia todavía más por el hecho de que todo eso no es muy lejano a la realidad.

Hay un dolor en su pecho, real como la apuñalada de un cuchillo, como una llaga lacerante que nunca sanó, y ese dolor no es físico y Hibari lo odia porque no sabe de qué modo lidiar con él. Pero él siempre ha sido fuerte e implacable y éste es solo un reto más, otro punto débil, otra línea qué grabar en las amplias y suaves rocas.

La cosa es que si Hibari tiene una debilidad, ésta sería Gokudera. Descubrió su propia limitante un miércoles por la noche; mientras vio juntos a Yamamoto y a Gokudera solos en la cocina. Hablaban sobre algo, sus voces bajas y suaves en medio de la tarde y Gokudera lucía cansado, como un deshilachado hilo plateado. Aún se veía hermoso, por supuesto, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando el otro hombre tocó el dorso de su mano en un suave contacto que provocó que el odio se revolviera dentro de su corazón.

En ese sorpresivo y agonizante momento en el que lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en el modo en el que los labios de Gokudera se entreabrían mientras dormía, en su despeinado cabello y en sus mejillas sonrojadas por el vino mientras yacía vulnerable sobre su cama, Hibari quiso ir hacia el moreno y golpearle hasta que su sangre corriera, hasta que-

Se dio cuenta de que estaba encajando sus uñas en sus palmas con tanta fuerza que le dolía; Hibari dio una brusca media vuelta y retrocedió silenciosamente por mismo camino por el que había llegado. Entrenó con sus tonfas por el resto de la noche, en el vacío pasillo de su área de entrenamiento personal. Horas de los mismos pasos, de los mismos blancos imaginarios –largos, enormes e irascibles, desquitando el enojo y la ira que floreció en su pecho como un cáncer. Sus golpes rápidos pero brutales, viciosos, siguieron hasta que lo único que quedó fue un montón de músculos hinchados y calor y sudor y palmas ásperas y enojo y resentimiento y un muy profundo _deseo._

* * *

><p>[segundo track]<p>

De ser un hombre menos orgulloso hubiese dicho _mentí porque tenía miedo de que la verdad te alejara._

* * *

><p>Independientemente de lo que las miradas de Yamamoto insinuaran, el enfrentamiento fue inevitable. Cuando Hibari fue obligado a asistir a una de las cenas de Tsunayoshi –al parecer era el cumpleaños de la tímida hermana de Sasagawa- se levantaba para irse cuando Gokudera regresó. Dio la vuelta y, debido a que el estúpido y oscuro lugar subió el volumen a la música, su hombro chocó contra el costado del menor.<p>

"Hey, ten cuida-" La voz de Gokudera titubeó y su media sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta de con quién se había topado. Hibari no pudo ver su rostro a través de la tenue iluminación azulada; una de las chicas pidió una atmósfera romántica, y Hibari estaba sorprendido de lo ridícula que se había tornado la situación.

(Porque sabía cómo es que debió de haber sido:

"Lo siento, Yo- pensé que eras Yamamo-" Inició, pero después recordó que debía de estar ignorando al mayor. Trató de alejare de Hibari, fingiendo frialdad, dando la vuelta como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Como si no le importara.

Hibari sujetó su pálida muñeca con firmeza, jalándolo hacia sí, dispuesto a impedir que se alejara.

"Alto," Siseó, empujándolo, pero Hibari lo volteó en contra de la losa de linóleo en algo que pareció ser una danza entre amantes, presionándolo insistentemente en contra de la pared de la cabina. "Jódete, déjame ir. Nos ve-"

_Así que a eso es a lo que le temías, _pensó Hibari, despertando su ira, y lo empujó con más fuerza en contra de la pared. Gokudera movió sus hombros intentando soltarse. Podía ver su delicado perfil en donde la suave luz azulada iluminaba su rostro. Escuchó el tenue sonido de las risas provenientes del otro lado del comedor en donde Tsunayoshi y la chica bailaban junto a la vieja rocola.

Pero Gokudera estaba ensimismado, respirando violentamente, apretando la mandíbula y apenas entonces Hibari le puso atención a la música que provenía de los viejos altavoces: _Te deseo todo el tiempo, ¿ves? He estado guardando esas palabras-_

El menor rió con un penoso sonidito que se quebró contra el lento coro del bajo como si de rocas puntiagudas se tratara. "No tuviste suficiente con cogerme, ¿verdad?", dijo, su voz fría y amarga e incorrecta. Hibari ya le había escuchado decir aquella palabra antes pero siempre fue en forma de sustantivo abstracto, nunca como ese verbo que sonaba tan mal. "Tú sólo-"

"No lo digas," Respondió con fiereza, su mano sujetando firmemente su muñeca, su enojo y pasión ascendiendo como un deseo salvaje, retorciendo sus entrañas. Sólo deseo, deseo, _deseo_. La voz de Gokudera se rompió.

"¿No decir qué?" Respiró y su voz tembló. "Me hiciste sentir como-"

Y entonces Hibari le besó. Le besó con violencia y exigencia; lo presionó en contra de la pared y le besó mientras las uñas de Gokudera se hundían en la piel de sus hombres del mismo modo en el que si estuviera agonizando; y Hibari acarició la piel de su mejilla, su cuello, descansó las manos en sus caderas, lamió la humedad de su boca hasta que Gokudera se rindió, mordiéndolo, empujándolo y sujetándolo al mismo tiempo mientras se tambaleaban hacia el lado opuesto de la cabina, mientras las luces titilaban detrás de su ojos como una esfera de discoteca y la música tamborileaba debajo de la piel de Hibari.

Sí, así es como debió de haber sido.)

Pero fue así como sucedió:

Gokudera le miró por varios segundos, el rubor ascendiendo por el blanquecino camino de su garganta hasta sus mejillas, luciendo cansado pero hermoso debajo de las azules luces. Hibari notó cómo se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua, inquieto, pero el menor lucía tan bello en ese momento que el deseo se encajó en su médula con el desesperante dolor de una herida abierta.

"Oye, Tsuna me dijo que estarías-"

Entonces el hombre de cabello oscuro llegó, chocando en contra del hombro de Gokudera y sonriendo. Sonriendo hasta que encaró el rostro del mayor; hasta que descubrió que acababa de interrumpir algo que no debió. "Ah, Hibari. No te había visto." Se excusó Yamamoto, sonriendo avergonzado, "Lo siento, ¿estaban conversando?"

"No," Respondió Hibari con frialdad, destruyendo bajo sus pies cualquier frágil posibilidad que hubiera existido porque él no era un hombre que le diera ventajas a su enemigo y porque era más sencillo de ese modo. Hibari se convenció de aquello mientras subió a su coche, observando las siluetas entremezclarse a través de la ventana. Se convenció de aquello como si de ese modo fuese más fácil odiar a Gokudera; como si de ese modo pudiese olvidar que nunca había sido suyo.

* * *

><p>Para cuando la noche terminó y todos debían de estar avivados por la celebración y aletargados por la feliz satisfacción, Gokudera se sintió extrañamente despierto; demasiado sobrio por el malestar en su estómago y en su cabeza. Se repitió a sí mismo que no debía de ver a Hibari alejarse –y no lo hizo- pero algo en la forma en la que le miró quemó su boca, pesada con culpabilidad. Se sintió enfermo y cuando el resto regresó se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado, demasiado sobrio.<p>

"Oye", Haru rió. Demasiado resplandeciente y ruidosa en aquel frágil momento y apenas entonces Gokudera se dio cuenta de que el resto de la Familia se acercaba. Yamamoto ya no estaba a su lado pero eso sólo porque le pidió que le dejara en paz. De repente, una súbita soledad le embargó y todo le pareció ser familiarmente desconocido. "¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? Te acabas de perder-"

Gokudera desvió su mirada porque no podía soportar ver algo tan cálido y feliz cuando cada parte de su ser parecía haberse fundido en amarga miseria, rigurosa como la primera píldora de la sobriedad.

"Necesito un trago", prefirió decir.

* * *

><p>Ryohei es ruidoso y molesto cada vez que no debe de serlo pero ahora es serio cuando debe de serlo. Le dijo a Tsuna que llevara a su hermana de regreso a la base en lugar de hacerlo él mismo. Gokudera no dijo nada cuando Yamamoto se subió al asiento trasero del auto de Ryohei. Se despidieron a través de las ventanas mientras el resto utilizaba el de Bianchi y Dino, y Gokudera miró hacia atrás e intentó aparentar con todas sus fuerzas que estaba bien.<p>

"Eso fue divertido, ¿no?" Preguntó Yamamoto una vez que el vehículo arrancó y Gokudera sintió cómo su mirada se clavaba en su nuca.

"Al extremo," Respondió el boxeador, su voz sólo un poco más baja que lo usual. "Los llevaré a casa."

(Conducían a través de la intersección porque no era ningún secreto que ya no dormía en la base. Camino a su departamento, Gokudera estuvo a punto de romper el silencio; queriendo decirle que lo dejara en alguna esquina en medio de donde fuera, queriendo ver qué tan lejos podrían llevarlo sus pies y sus ojos cerrados; queriendo saber si ya todo era diferente o si ya todo había cambiado, deseando –cuenta cada una de las veces en las que su pecho se sacudió con el pensamiento de acercar a alguien en la oscuridad, empujarlo en contra de la pared, siseando _haz lo que realmente quieres hacer, di lo que realmente quieres decir, bastardo-_

Cuenta. Han sido ocho veces.)

Una vez que llegaron a su casa, Gokudera no pudo ver a sus compañeros pero las manos de Ryohei se sintieron cálidas en su espalda y los dedos de Yamamoto suaves sobre sus codos. Intentó enojarse. Intentó decirles que no les necesitaba pero no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra.

"Tienes nuestros teléfonos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ryohei de repente y Gokudera atinó a asentir.

El rostro del mayor se suavizó. "Bien," dijo, "Sabes cómo usarlos."

Yamamoto se agitó a su lado. "Le dije a los demás que me quedaría contigo. Lo siento, yo sé- pero no me importa usar el sillón." El moreno lucía avergonzado y Gokudera hizo todo lo posible para alzar los hombros y fingir que no le importaba. Si alguno de ellos le vio parpadear más de lo necesario, ninguno mencionó algo al respecto.

Si Yamamoto no logró dormir hasta las tres de la madrugada tampoco dijo nada.

* * *

><p>[tercer track]<p>

La pregunta del millón: ¿cómo te recuperas de una larga depresión?

* * *

><p>Dicen que se hace más difícil antes de que se haga más sencillo.<p>

Gokudera salió del hospital dos semanas y media después de recibir un par de impactos de bala para proteger a Tsuna. Salió la noche anterior al día en el que sería dado de alta. No le dijo nada a Tsuna o a Ryohei o a Yamamoto o a Bianchi o a Shamal. No le dijo a nadie. Sólo se cambió a la muda de ropa que le llevaron, cerró su chamarra, reunió sus pocas pertenencias y simplemente se fue.

No estaba reprimido ni enojado ni confundido ni nada de eso. Solamente quería pensar y Gokudera sabía que si regresaba a la base no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo. Dos semanas y media llenas de visitas y llamadas telefónicas fueron lo que necesitaba para recordar su soledad. Dos semanas y media repitiéndose que no debía de esperarle porque no quería saber lo que significaba el anhelarle y porque de todos modos no era como si Hibari fuera a visitarle. No lo hizo.

Hacía frío. La luna brillaba como el borde de una cuchara de plata, amplia y amarilla. La lune ne garde aucune rancune, Clair de Lune. Gokudera caminó hasta que se sintió mareado, deteniéndose frente a una tienda de conveniencia, las luces de neón brillando como llamaradas en una pasarela vacía. El pavimento de concreto era frío bajo sus pies y no le dolía tanto como cuando movía su cadera hacia la izquierda, así que se sentó en él y se hizo un ovillo dentro de su chamarra, sus dedos sujetando la cremallera, tarareando Debussy en su mente hasta que pudo volver a respirar.

Dieciséis llamadas perdidas; once mensajes. Probablemente uno de ellos fue a visitarle y se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí. Pudo verlo en su imaginación como una dramática serie de televisión: aparecen las vacías sábanas blancas, el desesperado personal del hospital, el inmenso vacío de la habitación, tal vez una pequeña nota escondida a un lado de la jarra de agua: _no me busquen-_

Pero no ocurrió así. Gokudera no era tan estúpido –no era tan cínico- como para huir de ese modo. No de la Familia. No del Décimo. Simplemente quería pensar. Ignoró al tendero cuando salió a sacar la basura e ignoró a los transeúntes –siendo éstos las solitarias palomas. Gokudera no contestó las llamadas pero les escribió: _Sólo necesito tiempo. Lo siento, Décimo._ Y se quedó viendo la pantalla hasta que fueron veintiún llamadas perdidas, diecisiete mensajes y apagó la pantalla, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Tomó media hora más para que un par de pies se detuvieran frente a él. No tuvo que alzar el rostro. Obviamente era él.

Los ojos de Hibari eran oscuros y su boca una delgada línea de silenciosa frustración y está ahí; Gokudera no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ignorarle. Lame sus secos labios, intentando esconder sus temblores o lo cansado y herido que realmente está y cierra sus manos con fuerza para evitar que tiriten.

"Café." Dijo.

* * *

><p>Era cálido. El cojín del asiento del copiloto era más suave que la helada banqueta y Gokudera comenzó a dormitar, exhausto. La calefacción estaba encendida y pudo sentir la calidez y deseó no tener que volver a moverse.<p>

Se despertó de golpe al abrirse la puerta y Hibari subió al auto. Por un momento Gokudera no pudo recordar ni entender por qué todo se sentía como se sentía; como si hubiese algún tipo de dolor mudo latente bajo su piel, como un hueso roto que no se está curando debidamente. El anhelo se atoró en su garganta, un doloroso recuerdo del ardiente deseo, y no pudo dejar de mirar al muchacho. Fue sólo cuando Hibari deslizó un vaso de papel entre sus manos que recordó por qué es que llegó a ese lugar en un principio.

Gokudera intentó decir algo pero no tuvo las palabras para hacerlo. Silencioso e inválido por la añoranza se vio obligado a tragar saliva y parpadear. Las manos de Hibari lucían blancas en la oscuridad del auto y sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el volante, lejanos, secos y Gokudera bebió del vaso sólo para tener algo a qué sujetarse porque creyó que su respiración no sería suficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

La bebida era caliente y el calor se filtró por su piel, como un débil rayo de sol, como las dulces palabras de un antiguo amante. No pudo dejar de ver a Hibari y no pudo dejar de pensar en la forma en la que el mayor lucía y era estúpido y sin sentido pero aún así humedeció sus labios intentando hablar, torpe y tartamudeando, su garganta seca y cerrada.

"Fue- fue-" _¿Fue igual para ti como se siente que fue para mí?, _intentó decir con su voz rompiendo el silencioso espacio. Pero las palabras no brotaron y algo crujió en el interior de Gokudera cuando Hibari finalmente le volteó a ver. "¿Por qué-"

Fue la pregunta equivocada. Nunca antes hubo una pregunta menos indicada. Pero Hibari respondió antes de que Gokudera diera con la acertada. "No pasó."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Gokudera con voz frágil, sus ojos aún sobre Hibari. El mayor no dijo nada, sus hombros se endurecieron y sus labios permanecieron pegados entre sí. Le tomó mucho tiempo a Gokudera el entender lo que decía y cuando lo hizo, el resultado fue como el de un soplete a un cañón cargado; el primer golpe del entendimiento de que no puede odiar sobre su dolor y confusión. "Tú-" es lo único que pudo pronunciar pues su mente se puso totalmente en blanco, "Yo- ¿qué?"

Los ojos de Hibari lucían cansados y desvió la mirada, su voz sonando como un suspiro. "No lo hice," explicó calladamente, _Mentí,_ y Gokudera estuvo demasiado asustado como para pensar en todas las cosas que inventó, en el imaginario rollo de película de amor que nunca ocurrió; y entonces siguió la pregunta, ¿_por qué?, bastardo, ¿por qué?_

Gokudera no quiso pensar en las razones del por qué. Dos semanas y media de deseo y aceptación de su propia necesidad –aún cuando él mismo no quería ser necesitado, y del hecho de que significaba algo para él. No pudo evitar pensar en el _tal vez_, lacerando su lengua del mismo modo en el que lo hacía la vergüenza inundando sus mejillas, y algo rasgó el interior de su estómago.

"¿Por qué?" Escupió el muchacho y sonó tanto a acusación como a súplica. "¿Por qué?"

Hibari rehuyó su mirada y lo único que pudo hacer fue permanecer en su asiento. Sus dedos se enrollaron con fuerza y temblaron, su garganta se cerró como si algo estuviera atorado en ella, sintiéndose impedida y punzante. Fue sólo cuando le quitaron la bebida de sus manos para colocarla sobre el tablero que Gokudera se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba respirando y de qué tan en blanco estaba su cabeza.

Escuchó una exhalación. Aquello fue lo más cercano a un suspiro que Hibari hubiera hecho nunca. Después vino el mecánico cliqueo del asiento haciéndose hacia atrás. Luego vino el firme toque de una mano alrededor de sus dedos y Gokudera se permitió ser jalado hacia adelante, flaqueando y acalambrándose sobre el freno de mano y-

Aquello era cada gota de contacto con el que soñó durante semanas, meses. Las horas de espera borrando el rostro de la paciencia, el deseo en su pecho, el pecado innegable y el ardor del amargo deseo que nunca se desvanecía. Cuando Hibari recorrió sus dedos por la línea de su mandíbula y garganta, Gokudera intentó separarse pero no pudo; correspondía a sus besos con la misma fiereza, con el mismo enojo, acercándose a él con temblorosos y congelados dedos, buscando el calor en el interior del saco de Hibari y hundiéndose en el asiento mientras el mayor lo sujetaba cerca.

"Eres- eres un bastardo", Siseó con la boca entreabierta y el ruido se malentendió y sonó como un lamento entrecortado. "Tú-" No podía mentirle y provocarle extraños sentimientos al hacerle creer que algo había pasado; y luego decirle que nada había ocurrido y que eso quería decir que-

Las manos de Hibari ardieron sobre su gélida piel pero el rostro de Gokudera era cálido y húmedo. El menor ladeó su rostro, desafiante y enojado y no demostró lo doloroso que todo era en ese momento. Las manos de Hibari sobre su cintura eran innegables y reales, casi como si lo hubiese deseado tanto como él lo había hecho; incluso más. Pero algo en aquel toque era sorprendentemente gentil, más gentil que nunca, como si supiera lo fuerte que era Gokudera pero sabiendo lo débil que era en ese momento. Y le sujetó de ese modo hasta que el menor pudo respirar nuevamente.

Gokudera se acunó contra su cuerpo, sujetando los bordes del saco de Hibari y sintió que estando así todo era sencillo, fácil; su mejilla descansó en contra del suave cuello del otro, una cercanía que los desarmó y palabras que salieron sobrando. Cerró sus puños y su mandíbula para calmar el maduro dolor que por tanto tiempo permaneció en su pecho. El mayor le sujetó con tanta fuerza como para dolerle pero no fue así –y fue en ese frágil momento en el que Gokudera casi pudo creer que tenía todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

"Desde el principio," Gokudera, con los ojos cerrados, respiró sobre el cuello de Hibari. "Desde el principio."

* * *

><p>[último track &amp; extras]<p>

Todo comenzó cuando le miró y éste no correspondió a su mirada.

* * *

><p>(La primera vez que Hibari mintió sobre algo importante fue cuando Gokudera despertó en su cama sin recuerdo alguno de cómo fue que llegó ahí.<p>

"Yo-" Gokudera intentó hablar, mirando de reojo la ropa que no recordaba haber puesto sobre el mojado cabello de Hibari. Un Quién es el Culpable de la vida real; falta el candelabro y el revólver y aún hay nueve sospechosos en el tablero. Su voz sonó áspera. "No recuerdo nada. Creo que estaba borracho pero- Yo creí-"

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y la camisa del mayor se deslizó por uno de sus hombros. Lucía hermoso incluso así, pensó Hibari; no le tocó a pesar de que pudo hacerlo. Cuando el menor le miró pareció tan frágil, como un niño, joven y vulnerable. _Podría romperte_. Pensó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no quería hacerlo.

"Te tambaleaste hasta aquí." Finamente dijo y entonces recordó cómo se vio en ese momento; ebrio y con sus ojos brillantes y cómo parecía estar mal pedirle que se fuera cuando se sujetaba a su cuerpo de ese modo, como si siempre hubiese querido hacerlo. No se lo dijo y después se desmayó sobre su sofá y Hibari limpió el alcohol de su cuerpo y le dio ropa nueva. Hibari no le dijo a Gokudera que lo arropó en su propia cama, que prefirió dormir en el futón. No le dijo lo jodidamente difícil que fue el evitar sus ansias de tocarle. No le dijo lo hermoso que era.

Gokudera fue capaz de reír quedamente y pasó una mano por sus cabellos. "Mierda", dijo en vano, presionando una vez más sus manos en contra su rostro, la pena sonrojando su piel. "Yo nunca- yo ni siquiera-"

Y entonces Hibari se dio cuenta de que realmente _no podía_ recordar. Una noche perdida para siempre; di algo, lo que sea, pero no puede porque no sabe nada y porque sólo había otra persona que pudiera hacerlo. El gatillo disparó una serie de imágenes perdidas en el fondo de un bolsillo y otras en un cernidor roto. El conocimiento quemó el interior de Hibari, se afianzó a su pecho y en un larguísimo momento, pensó con vileza, enojo, _mío._

"Nosotros-" El menor miró a sus manos, luego a la cama y luego al mayor. El significado de su pregunta fue obvio y quemó su garganta como si fuese whiskey caliente. "¿Realmente-"

_No lo hicimos. _Pudo haber dicho Hibari, _ pero, mierda, vaya que quería_. En ese momento pudo haberleacariciado con ternura, como estrellas fugaces cayendo hacia la tierra, como bellas líneas salidas de una novela con una elocuencia que no fuese la suya y con deseo que hubiese sido sólo suyo. Pero prefirió ver esos ojos verdes y pensó en cómo podía extender su mano hacia él y tocar la pálida piel de su cuello, pensó en cuánto quería hacerlo, en cuánto lo _necesitaba._

"Si," Dijo entonces. Desviando la mirada porque le quería tanto que no podía decirle la verdad. "Sí lo hicimos.")

**Comentario de la Traductora:** Bueno, como ya dije antes este es el fic de Pyrodynamo-sama. (_h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net /u/1668539/pyrodynamo_ y su livejournal en _h t t p : / / pyrodynamo . livejournal . c o m_). Cuando lo leí me enamoré por completo y me atreví a pedirle permiso para traducirlo. (¡No hay suficientes fics de khr en español!). Espero que les haya gustado y, sobre todo, espero haber hecho un trabajo decente de traducción. Jeje, la verdad que me tomó más tiempo del que esperaba pero valió la pena. ¡Reviews kudasai!


End file.
